1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a moisture generation preventing structure of a vehicle head lamp, and more particularly, to a moisture generation preventing structure of a vehicle head lamp for preventing a phenomenon in which moisture is generated at inner sides of lenses for head lamps installed in head lamp housings of left and right sides of the front of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, head lamps of a vehicle are mounted at left and right sides of the front of a vehicle body to irradiate light toward the front of the vehicle, thereby allowing a driver to drive the vehicle on a dark road at night or allowing the driver to secure a visual field of the front of the vehicle during rainy weather, in order for the driver to safely drive the vehicle at night.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a vehicle head lamp according to the related art.
It is preferable that the vehicle head lamp 2 according to the related art installed in a vehicle as shown in FIG. 1 is maintained in a clean state in which moisture, or the like, is not condensed on a head lamp lens cover in order to secure a good visual field. However, the moisture is generated at an inner side of a head lamp lens due to a temperature difference between inner and outer portions of the head lamp 2.
According to the related art, various methods have been conducted in order to remove the moisture generated at the inner side of the head lamp lens. For example, a method of removing moisture through a vent formed in a head lamp housing, a method of removing moisture through a moisture absorbent provided in a head lamp housing, and a method of performing hydrophilic coating on a head lamp lens to allow moisture not to be viewed with eyes even though the moisture is generated in head lamp lens have been conducted.
However, in the vehicle head lamp according to the related art, since only heat generated in an electric bulb is an energy source moving internal air of the head lamp housing in which the head lamp is installed to evaporate the moisture by heat transfer by convection and the movement of the internal air is made only by natural convection, a separate device capable of forcibly moving the internal air is required. In addition, in the case in which external air is introduced in the head lamp, foreign materials such as dust are introduced thereinto to deteriorate irradiation capability of the head lamp, in the case in which the moisture absorbent is used, a moisture removing function is lost at the time of saturation of the moisture absorbent, and in the case in which the hydrophilic coating is applied to the head lamp lens, a cost increases due to a high hydrophilic coating cost and hydrophilic capability is lost at the time of generation of excessive moisture.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.